Reborn Quickies
by Cella N
Summary: Because 'shounen' is Japanese for 'massive orgy'. HET. YAOI. YURI. THREESOMES. MORESOMES. Multiple pairings. Drabble sets. Updated weekly. Most likely containing smut.
1. tsuna x haru : second hand temptress

**Title:** Second-Hand Temptress  
**Rating:** R  
**Character(s):** Tsuna/Haru  
**Prompt(s):** gloves  
**Word Count:** 252

He doesn't know how it's come down to this. Except yes, yes he does. One minute she's telling him how much he's changed over the past years, how masculine his jawline is, how cute he still is even though he's grown and they've grown and he's _experienced_ now, isn't he? And then she's staring at his X-gloves, and smiling that odd smile she always had when planning something, and says "Haru always loved those gloves".

So maybe it's the alcohol that gets him to open his mouth and say "Want to try them on?", or maybe it's her cleavaged dress, or _maybe_ it's the fact that he's nineteen and still can't get the love of his life to notice him, and decides that settling for her is okay, too. And maybe he's feeling like a scumbag for doing it to Haru, but there's alcohol you see, and it's his party and he'll do what he wants; and then she starts to take his gloves off with her _mouth_. The temptress. When did she get this way?

It all goes to hell from that point. He crushes her mouth with his and slips off his clothes; she's warm and wet and dedicated, loyal, always always there, Haru, so he holds her close and loses himself in her skin. By the end of the night, it doesn't surprise him to see her wearing his gloves as she clings to his shoulders and he slides inside her again.


	2. tsuna x gokudera : where loyal dogs lie

**Title:** Where Loyal Dogs Lie  
**Rating:** M  
**Character(s):** Tsuna/Gokudera  
**Prompt(s):** loyalty  
**Word Count:** 247

You see, Gokudera would do _anything_ for the Tenth.

If it means standing by his side during fights, or protecting him with his own life, or whispering suggestions in his ear—like the prompters in theatre, because Tsuna's a wreck when it comes to love, even at twenty years old—or accompanying him to parties—because Tsuna says they're always more bearable when there's a friend around—or holding his hair out of the way when he's feeling sick after a bit too much alcohol. Loyalty is Gokudera's best trait. He'd do anything for Tsuna.

"That feels good," murmurs a half-distraught, half-panting Tsuna, and Gokudera remembers loyalty. He remembers loyalty as he runs his tongue over the tip of the man's cock, as he wraps his mouth around it and takes it in—he's never given a blowjob in his life, but this is _Tsuna_, and it's okay; it doesn't make him gay, just loyal—and relishes in the tiny noises that the boss makes. He's doing it well, that's what it means. And because he's a perfectionist, he doesn't stop until Tsuna's hands are clenched around his hair, pulling, and his back arched, and a scream--

And really, really, Gokudera would do _anything_ for Tsuna. That's why he remembers loyalty when the boss calls out Kyoko's name instead.

Next time, it'll be his own name on Tsuna's lips, he decides, and forgets loyalty just for a tiny second.


	3. mukuro, tsuna x kyoko : wayward

**Title:** Wayward  
**Rating:** R  
**Character(s):** Mukuro, Tsuna/Kyoko  
**Prompt(s):** touch  
**Word Count:** 249

"I control you, little Vongola. I don't even have to touch you."

He knew he should recognize that voice, but Tsuna's attention was elsewhere. To the very beautiful, very this-is-too-good-to-be-true naked Kyoko in front of him, smiling shyly at him as if this was going to be The Day That. Deep down, he knew it wasn't real—hadn't he been in the midst of a political reunion just two minutes ago? He hasn't dozed off, has he? There were people there, all the Guardians, discussing something about...something or other. Tsuna stopped trying to wrap his mind around it at the same time Kyoko straddled him and wrapped her hands around his neck. _What about her innocence?_ he asked himself. "She's grown, oya" came the answer, somewhere near his left ear.

"Oh, of course," he said, and slid his hands up Kyoko's skin, grinning slightly at his ability to make her moan with only one touch. He wanted her; with determination, he stood up from his chair, and placed her on the table. Reverently, he went down on his knees, and parted her legs, and there was where--

"Tenth?" That voice wasn't Kyoko's. Tsuna shook his head, and found himself back into a room full of Guardians. "I'm okay!" he squeaked out, and instantly covered his lap with his hands.

In the far left corner of the table, Mukuro gave him a smirk. _Didn't even have to touch you._


	4. yamamoto x chrome x surprise!

**Title:** three's company  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Character(s):** Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome (and guest)  
**Prompt(s):** laughter  
**Word Count:** 248

It's a weird thing to think about, but he has the feeling that they're being watched. It's only at the back of his head, so it doesn't matter that much, not when he's got more important things to do.

(He's heard that sex is supposed to be fun, but he didn't think it would involve actual laughter. And it would've helped if the laughter was coming from her.)

His mouth hovers just above her pulse point, and when he hears it again, he pulls back to give her a look. She looks beautiful, sprawled on his bed, naked and trembling, and he loves the way her hand comes up to brush one finger over the scar on his chin. But he doesn't want to get distracted. This is important. Quite important.

"…did you hear that?" he asks, his voice a little bit low and whispery.

She blinks, and tilts her head, as if asking him what is there to hear aside from their pants and moans (which would happen if he got a move on). "The _laughter_," he clarifies, hearing it again.

She blushes, all guilty face, and bites her bottom lip. He opens his mouth to ask who she thinks it is, but the voice in _his_ head now makes it so very very clear.

_Oya, oya, my little Chrome-chan doesn't look very satisfied down there. You should work on that._


	5. squalo x yamamoto x haru: mouth

**Title:** Bedside Manner  
**Rating:** R  
**Character(s):** Yamamoto/Haru/Squalo  
**Prompt(s):** mouth  
**Word Count:** 356

What a complicated situation, Yamamoto thinks as he rests his head against the warm chest beneath him. She's breathing heavily, the patterns, erratic at best. He still finds it incredibly erotic, the way she breathes when they're finally naked and pressed against each other. He lifts his head and smiles at her, and she smiles back, even if it's a tentative smile. "It's okay," she says.

"I'll take care of you," he whispers, and presses his lips to her jaw, making her arch inmediately. She loves it when he says that, because long ago she'd wanted someone different to tell her that—she learned soon that when Yamamoto said it, it was truthful, and more importantly, she was the only one. Or, well--

"Are you pansies done yet, voii?"

--the only _woman_. "Hahii! Stop interrupting romantic moments, you shark fiend!" she shouted back, almost directly into his ear. "This is a very special thing we're going to do he--"

"Fucking?" the other man asked, the guffawed. "Braaaat, you're deluding yourself. Fucking ain't special," Yamamoto can feel Squalo's healthy hand snakes in between him and Haru until he has his palm over her sex. She arches. Squalo proffers an appreciative sound. "Is hot though, so let's get on with it." His hips grind forward, pressing into Yamamoto's ass and jutting him forward against Haru. The three of them hold their breaths.

In his attentive mind, Yamamoto feels that he should apologize to his girlfriends about his rival-slash-occasional-lover—he just can't keep his mouth shut when he has to—, and says: "We'll have romantic moments next time, Haru."

She smiles at him, and traces the scar on his chin with a finger, "It's okay," she repeats, and then there's that glint in her eyes—and she reaches behind him, grabbing a handful of Squalo's hair and tugging hard. "Haru will teach him good bedside manners," she declares, and proceeds to do so in the following four hours.

It's a long process, but if anyone can put Squalo's mouth to better use, it turns out to be Haru. Yamamoto's just too happy to watch.


	6. haru x ken : game

**Title:** Dared  
**Rating:** R. I'd give it a NC-17...maybe.  
**Character(s):** Haru/Ken  
**Prompt(s):** game  
**Word Count:** 499

Maybe shouting 'bite me' during a game of Truth or Dare had not been the best idea she'd had—especially not since she'd shouted it to Ken.

The way his teeth were digging into her skin should've been more brutal, she knew. (He was a monster, he was ten monsters in one, like they got him on sale.) But no, he'd just pinned her against the wall and his mouth attacked the side of her neck—instead of ripping out the jugular, he dragged his fangs over it until she whimpered and grasped his shirt. (He was also a boy, with ten different monsters in his mind growling and sniffing and mumbling about _mates_, and smell and heat and taste and _her_. Apparently.)

"Haru did not--" she tried protesting, but changed her mind when he licked at the skin he'd bitten and all she could do was gasp out a moan.

"Shut up," he grumbled against her neck, and moved his hands from keeping her shoulders pressed against the wall, to tangle one in her ponytail and pull at it, making her tilt her head back and giving him better access. The other hand slipped under her shirt with no further preambles, and with one knee he pushed her legs apart and pressed _there_.

"N-no," she whimpered, though her fingers tightened in his shirt until her nails were practically passing through it and digging into skin. Her back arched when his fingers pushed away the fabric of her bra, and--_yes, yes_--"N-no...ah--ah!"

"Hard to take you seriously when you're pantin' like tha'," he growled, a grin on his mouth before he attached it to her collarbone.

"Mh," she started, then composed herself to snap out, "_Manners_!"

"Fuck 'em," he retorted, blowing hot air over her skin and making her get goosebumps. "Actually..." he added, then her breast was suddenly released. His hand traveled at lighting-speed to under her skirt--_yes, yes, there!_--and into her panties, because clearly, clearly Ken didn't waste time with foreplay. Maybe because they'd been doing the foreplay part for months now.

She'd be lying to say she didn't want it. She'd be lying, but lying meant not betraying her childhood love, and their trust, and--_yes_ "Ah, _Ken!_"--and his fingers weren't enough. Clearly.

"He ain't ever gonna come here anyway," he mumbled, looking like a half-broken kid, half-needy pup. "So forget about him." Haru looked at him for a minute, or less, then nodded. It was all he needed, and two, three, four--_there_--he was inside.

"_Yes_," she whimpered, and hold on tight while he taught her how to call out his name. Loudly.


	7. squalo x yamamoto x haru: sudden attack

**Title:** sudden attack  
**Rating:** R  
**Character(s):** Squalo/Yamamoto/Haru  
**Prompt(s):** game  
**Word Count:** 434

"So what is this game about?" she asks, running her fingers through long white hair while Takeshi watched that movement, enraptured.

"Twenty-one questions?" asks the man whose head is on her lap. He brings up a hand and scratches his cheek with his pinkie, and Haru makes that look that means _you're acting like a gangster again_. The man sees that look, and stares up blankly at her.

Yamamoto just sighs when Haru takes it into her hands to braid Squalo's hair into two beautiful, symmetrical braids. That make him look like a girl. The Rain Guardian can't help but snicker at the image, and admits that the victorious face looks very cute on Haru. That is, until Squalo moves, swirls around in a flurry of blue haori and white hair. The ribbons in Haru's hair are the first to go, and Squalo throws them at Yamamoto's face on _purpose_.

"Hahi, Takeshi, save me," she cries out, more in laughter than out of fear. Maybe because Squalo's hair is tickling her collarbone, or because his fingers are tickling as they run down her ribs.

"I've a new game," Squalo mutters, pulling Haru's kimono open with his teeth, while his hand reaches and grabs Yamamoto's sleeve and tugs him down beside the woman. "The name isn't clear yet," he concludes, and Yamamoto's too deaf to hear it because Haru kisses him and his blood is ringing in his ears. "Oi, brat. Make yourself useful," Squalo instructs, and digs his hand into the other man's hair, pulling him up--up up up until they're close enough to touch and kiss, but he just gives Yamamoto a grin like a shark's grin, because it's not he's not going to get what he wants yet.

"What are we playing?" Yamamoto, obedient little student at last, asks; his hand reaches down blindly and slips Haru's kimono off her shoulders, smiling slightly when she giggles. She always giggles like _that_ when they're about to have sex. (_Fuck_, Squalo would correct them both.)

"We're gonna play…whoever screams first has to…run around the headquarters naked," Squalo blurts out.

Beneath them, Haru's gone red--because she knows that she does not have the self-control to keep herself from being vocal--especially when they're so good at what they do. "Hahii! That's perverted!"

Squalo just grins down at her, one grin that would be more effective if he weren't wearing braids in his hair, before sharing a look with Yamamoto. Student-teacher dynamics perfected over time, he knows exactly what it means; on the count of three, they both fall upon the smaller woman, like birds of prey.


End file.
